Coaxial cable connectors are known in the art. In general a coaxial cable connector, such as for example an F-connector, is commonly used for “over the air” terrestrial television, cable television, and universally for satellite television and cable modems, usually with RG-6 cable or, in older installations, with RG-59 cable. Coaxial cables typically include a center or inner conductor surrounded by a dielectric or core, in turn surrounded by an outer conductor or shield, which in turn is surrounded by an outer insulator otherwise known as a jacket. A coaxial cable connector is secured over the prepared end of the jacketed coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,861 describes a crimpless coaxial cable connector that can be secured to a cable simply by pushing the cable into the connector and subsequently pulling it back. The body of the connector has a bushing mounted within it near the cable receiving end having a diameter to closely receive the cable. The body of the connector also has within it an annular mandrel having a bore to receive the stripped core of the cable, and having a sleeve adapted to engage the cable beneath the jacket by pushing the cable and the mandrel together. This stretches the jacket of the cable to a diameter greater than the internal diameter of the bushing. The mandrel is movable from a position in which the sleeve is surrounded by the bushing in which the sleeve may be engaged to the cable, to a position in which the sleeve is at least partially within the bushing in which the jacket is frictionally engaged by the bushing, by pulling the cable away from the connector after it has been pushed onto the mandrel sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,081 generally describes a coaxial cable connector including a coupler, a post, and a body member. One end of the body member includes a lip that is inserted through the opening in an annular collar of the coupler. In a cable-installed position, the shank of the post is received in the body member to form an annular chamber which is sufficiently narrow to compress the outer conductor and the jacket of a coaxial cable to establish a distal seal. Tightening of the coupler to the terminal compresses the lip between the flange of the post and the annular collar for establishing a proximal seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,695 describes a cable end connector includes a tubular connection member having a coupling portion, a core tube having a stop flange mounted in the coupling portion, a barbed flange and a coupling portion. A plastic outer tubular member having a front tubular coupling portion coupled to the coupling portion, a rear tubular body and an annular packing portion for engaging the coupling portion of the core tube, a retaining sleeve fastened to the rear tubular body, and an insulative holder block mounted in the core tube to hold a metal center pin for the connection of the center conductor of a coaxial cable.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,612 describes a coaxial cable connector includes tubular post, a coupler secured over an end of the tubular post for securing the connector to an appliance, and an outer body secured to the tubular post. An electrical grounding path is maintained between the coupler and the tubular post whether or not the coupler is tightly fastened to the appliance. The electrical grounding path is provided by a resilient, electrically-conductive grounding member disposed between the tubular post and the coupler.
While the above referenced connectors generally work for their intended purposes, there is an identifiable need for manufacturing, assembly, design, and/or cost improvements as described by the connector disclosed. In particular, the presently disclosed connectors and methods of manufacturing the same provide for an efficient connector while allowing enhanced manufacturing techniques to provide an oftentimes simplified assembly process.